Little Rosalie
by DaydreamingSlytherin
Summary: How Hades reacts to Rosie running away. Read Hades's Child first.


Disclaimer: I only whoever you don't recognize, which would be Rosie and Eloise. The song is from the movie/musical Fiddler on the Roof. Lyrics are _italic_ and flashbacks are **bold.**

Hades sat in his underground kingdom in a forlorn manner, having just received word that his daughter, Rosalie 'Rosie' Murray, ran away from Camp Half-Blood with her boyfriend, Luke Castellan, the son of Hermes. Hades felt his mind go blank when the words sunk into his head. He normally didn't get so protective but he loved his children dearly.

'I knew he was bad news,' He thought scornfully to himself referring to Luke. 'Rosie's not the kind of girl to run away unless it's absolutely necessary to do so.' He mentally sighed. 'Where did I go wrong?'

_Little Bird, Little Rosalie  
>I don't understand what's happening today<br>Everything is all a blur_

'I haven't seen Rosalie in years.' Hades thought to himself. 'She seemed to be fine until she met Luke. I knew he would be a bad influence on her.' He put his head in his hands.

Persephone wandered into the room, took one look at Hades, and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Rosalie," Hades moaned simply.

"Who," Persephone, who had heard enough about Hades's two children, Bianca and Nico di Angelo, had never heard of a 'Rosalie.' "Who's Rosalie?"  
>"One of my daughters." A sob threatened to escape Hades's throat. "She ran away from Camp Half-Blood."<p>

"Why did she do that?"

"I bet it was Hermes's son, Luke. Rosalie's a sweet, young girl. Running away isn't something she would do unless she absolutely had to."

_Gentle and kind and affectionate  
>The sweet little bird you were<br>Rosalie, Rosalie_  
>Flashback:<p>

**A three-year-old Rosie sat in front of her mother's corpse in tears, having just witness her mother's murder. Heavy sobs worked their way up her chest and out of her mouth while tears flowed out of her eyes. All she could remember was her mother hiding her in a closet to save her and a man killing her mother. She didn't see how her mother died but it was something she'd never forget. When the man couldn't find Rosie, he felt in a cloud of smoke, leaving a heavy scent.**

"**Rosalie," a deep voice softly said.**

**Rosie looked up to see a dark hair, brown eyes man wearing dark, rock star style clothing. He was holding a pale hand out to her. Unknown her, this man was Hades, lord of the Underworld.**

"**I'm your daddy." Hades told Rosie.**

"**Daddy," Rosie repeated slowly, having never met her dad before.**

**A small smile formed upon Hades's face at his daughter's voice. "Yes, it's daddy." His hand still lingered in the air. "Come on, we need to leave." He dropped his hand, went to the table that was by the hotel bed, scribbled a note then scooped Rosie up.**

"**Mommy," Rosie whimpered.**

"**We'll see her later." Hades whispered.**

**In one swift move, Rosie and Hades disappeared from the hotel room to a dark eerie place which Rosie liked it right away. Every day, Rosie would play with the hell hounds in the palace while Hades wondered what to do with her.**

**'She can't stay down here forever.' He said to himself while drumming his fingers on his arms. 'I want her to get educated.'**

**One week later, Hades had Fury Alecto take and place Rosie in foster care. After that day, Hades never saw her again.**

End flashback

_Little Bird, Little Rosalie  
>You were always such a pretty little thing<br>Everybody's favorite child_

Hades couldn't watch Rosie grow up but he could tap into her mind and talk to her.

"**You're such a good kid, Rosie." One foster father said with a smile.**

"**The best foster daughter so far," the father's wife added.**

"**You're such a good girl, Rosie."**

"**Best foster sister ever."**

These sentences and more made Hades smile. Like Bianca, Hades loved Rosie dearly and wanted her to stay safe. That was why he asked specifically for Rosie to be moved around a lot. It made it harder for Zeus to locate her since the scent of the other kids covered Rosie's.

When Rosie was sent to live with Eloise Montgomery, her cousin and the daughter of Hades's younger sister and mother-in-law, Demeter, he was glad that she was in a place where she would be safe.

**"Come on, Rosie, let's go play!" Eloise's smile couldn't be any wider. "I can tell we're going to be great friends."**

**"I'm glad to hear that."**

**Eloise grabbed Rosie's hand and lead her upstairs. "This is our play room." She pulled some board games out of a closet. "Let's play one."**

**"This one!" Rosie pointed to 'Don't Wake Daddy.' "I love this game."**

**Hades, having listened in Rosie's mind, smiled to himself, knowing that Rosie and Eloise would get along very well.**

Flashback

**The moment that Hades heard Luke ask Rosie out, his heart stopped.**

"**What? No!" Hades roared, his voice echoing off of his palace walls, waking up the hell hounds napping in the corners of the room. "Anyone but him!" He tapped into Rosie's mind. 'Don't do it.'**

**'Please,' Rosie begged back.**

**'He'll steal your heart and break it.'**

**'Luke already stole my heart.'**

**'Rosie-'**

**'Please dad.'**

**Hades was stunned at Rosie's persistence since she was usually a quiet girl. He couldn't figure out what Rosie saw in Luke Castellan. After all, Luke's father, was the god of thieves.**

"**Then again," Hades said to himself. "Demeter didn't-and still doesn't-approve of Persephone and me." A shudder made its way up his spine. "I don't want to be like Demeter in this way." He tapped back to Rosie. 'Fine, just remember to not let this relationship get in the way of anything, including your education.'**

**'Thanks dad, I won't.'**

End flashback  
><em>Gentle and kind and affectionate<br>The sweet little bird you were  
>Rosalie, Rosalie<em>

Hades refused to shed a tear. He was the lord of the Underworld, therefore, he felt that he had to be strong and felt that Persephone shouldn't see him cry.

A gentle hand placed itself on Hades's shoulder. He looked up to see Persephone looking at him.

"Don't worry," She told him. "We'll find her."

A/N: No flames please. I hope no one seemed too OOC.


End file.
